Jess
by Lily-Nora
Summary: OS Le bonheur, c'est ce que nous recherchons tous. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous à avoir la carte qui indique où il se trouve. Et malheureusement pour moi, cette carte, je ne la possède pas.


**Disclaimer: L'univers d'harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

_Me voilà de retour pour un petit One- Shot fait durant l'année scolaire précèdente, notamment en cours de mathématiques lol,_

_Remerciements à littlebeattle pour son soutien et ses délires ( parois incompréhensibles) qui m'inspirent. Incorrigible!_

_ Merci à vous reviewvers, merci à vous lecteurs de consacrer un peu de votre temps pour lire mes histoires parfois étranges!_

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture!_

_Lily- Nora_

* * *

Jess

Je crois au bonheur et je pense que je le mérite. Je ne demande pas l'extase, juste le bonheur mais si sa présence est de courte durée.

J'ai enduré beaucoup de choses horribles dans ma vie,

J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque j'avais cinq ans dans un accident de voiture dont j'ai survécu en les voyant mourir sous mes yeux.

Puis ma soeur est partie au ciel, suite à une fusillade dans la cour de mon orphelinat dans un quartier sensible à Londres, l'année suivante.

J'ai été séquestrée pendant trois jours dans une épicerie lors d'une prise d'otages à neuf ans.

Et enfin j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière le jour de mes onze ans.

Oui, je n'ai pu eu une vie facile mais ce qui m'a le plus touché, ce n'est pas la douleur de perdre d'êtres chers devant vous, ce n'est pas la peine que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on m'a annoncé la mort de ma soeur, ce n'est pas la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les sauver, ce n'est pas le dégoût de soi- même d'être la seule à être restée, ce n'est pas la peur de devoir mourir enfermée juste pour être allée chercher du lait pour rendre service, ce n'est pas la pitié des autres, ce n'est pas ça non.

Ce qui m'a la plus touché, c'est le mépris.

Lorsque j'ai dû quitter le monde moldu pour aller dans celui des sorciers, j'ai dû abandonné mon passé. J'ai dû laisser les gens qui m'avaient soutenu dans toutes mes anciennes épreuves avec leurs questions sur ma soudaine disparition de leur monde. J'ai dû me refaire une nouvelle image de qui j'étais car je n'étais plus la même. J'ai dû quitter ma place de première de la classe pour celle qui ignore tout sur tout. J'ai dû laisser partir mon ancienne vie, mon ancien entourage, mon ancien moi.

Et pour quoi?!

Pour être reçue comme une chienne!

Sorcière, Sang- De- Bourbe, choisissez, je ne distingue plus la différence à présent ou bien alors je ne m'en offusque plus. Je ne compte plus les insultes à mon égard depuis que les Sang- Purs m'ont martyrisée tout au long de mes années d'études. J'ai tout subi de leur part. Insultes, menaces, violence, bagarres, duels à quatre contre un, harcèlement par courrier de hiboux, viol, tentatives d'empoisonnement, et j'en passe.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que je passerais à Poudlard. Ma scolarité ici prenait fin. Enfin, me direz- vous mais à quoi bon se leurrer? En dehors de l'enceinte de l'école le monde ne va pas devenir tolérant, rose et parfait. Ce qui m'attendait dehors était la même chose qu'ici. Le Mépris. De mon sang. De mon origine. De moi- même.

A travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie j'observais la nuit sans nuages de ce bel été que nous avions cette année en Angleterre. Puis, soupirant, je repoussais les couvertures non sans gémir alors que les plaies que m'avaient offert certains de mes camarades Sang- Purs commençaient à se rouvrir malgré la crème cicatrisante de Mme Pomfresh.

Cette infirmière me voyait presque tous les jours et pourtant elle ne se souvenait jamais de moi. Car admettre que je passais pratiquement toutes mes nuits ici reviendraient à écrire sur papier qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce serait admettre qu'il y avait un problème or cette chère infirmière ne voulait pas de soucis avec le gratin de la société puisqu'elle avait des dettes de jeu. Lâche, mais je ne pouvais la juger, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire l'était encore plus.

Enfin, je posais les pieds par terre et pas après pas, gémissement après gémissement; je gagnais enfin le parc du collège, en chemise de nuit ressemblant plus à une momie qu'à une élève suite à mes nombreux bandages. Je m'engouffrais dehors et accueillit avec joie l'air frais de la nuit qui dissipa quelque peu la douleur de mon corps.

J'aperçus alors le lac, lisse comme une feuille de papier, aussi noir que le ciel étoilé et aussi accueillant que les bras que tend une mère à ses enfants. Alors, ignorant la douleur je courais à en perdre haleine, oubliant la souffrance qu'endurait mon corps, en direction de cette étendue d'eau si apaisante.

La contact me soulagea et j'oubliais rapidement où j'étais comme de coutume à chaque fois que je prenais un bain nocturne. Mais cette fois, contrairement à d'habitude je ne remonterais pas à la surface, je ne regarderais pas les étoiles pendant que je sécherais sur la rive avant de rentrer dans mon lit ( au dortoir ou à l'infirmerie). Non, plutôt finir ma vie en enfer! Ce qui m'attendait sûrement, à vrai dire.

J'ouvrais les yeux sous l'eau et par delà les algues je cherchais et comme rien ne venait, je fermais définitivement les yeux. Personne ne viendrait me chercher dans ce monde de fous. Et c'était mieux ainsi, pourtant malgré le fait que je me suicidais de mon plein gré, je ressentis une douleur immense. Celle qui suit lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on ne signifie rien pour personne. Peut- être que je pleurais, sous l'eau et manquant de plus en plus d'oxygène je ne sus le dire. Je fermai les yeux et attendis.

_J'attendais que le temps s'arrête,_

_J'attendais que tout cesse,_

_J'attendais la mort,_

_J'attendais le Bonheur._

Au fait je m'appelle Jess.

Que quelqu'un sache au moins quoi écrire sur ma tombe.

***


End file.
